War of the Freedom Fighters
by TheJazzcat
Summary: Tails and Sonic wake up to find they are needed for another mission, but this time all of the old guard are going with them...even after Geoffrey's complaint. Can Sally and the freedom fighters find out why the Robians are all congregating at Acorn Castle? Can they save Marcos's family and friends? Or is this war over as fast as it begins?


"Yo! Tails! Look out behind you!"

I turned and saw three shadow BOTS converging on my position. I took aim and the lead bot and watched as my blast did no damage. None.

I shot again...and again...still nothing.

"S-Sonic...I think...I think they've adapated to our weapons..."

Sonic went wide-eyes and started towards me, when suddenly two more bots erupted from the ground in front of him.

"Holy!" Sonic screamed. "Tails! Save yourself! Get outa here!"

Sonic tried to buzzsaw through them but their armor was too thick and he fell to the ground.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to help my friend.

This was futile as the shadow bots behind me grabbed my leg and I fell...only to watch as Sonic was taken down by a laser barrage.

I closed my eyes and felt the tears flowing.

"Sonic...no..."

I turned to face the bots and watched as a hand was raised and a laser was shot.

I screamed.

Suddenly...I was in my room...in Knothole.

I was sweating...pouring sweat...

It had been a dream.

No...it hadn't been a dream...

A nightmare, but not a dream.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

It had felt so real.

I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash water on my face...my heart was still pounding.

I looked in the mirror and frowned. I looked exhausted. My eyes were dull, but I could see a slight glimmer in them.

That was the hope that we'd win this war...it was only a glimmer at this point.

I looked at my watch...6:35...Sonic wouldn't be up for an hour and we didn't have to report in until 8:00.

I decided to take a shower...we had plenty of ration left for this month and I needed to get that nightmare out of my mind.

I turned on the shower and stepped in...the hot water felt good...I closed my eyes and the last of the dream flowed away. I sighed and hoped that dream wasn't a sign of things to come for Sonic and I.

It had been a long five years...but things were getting better. Sonic and the othe freedom fighters had managed to make Knothole into a safe zone...Robotnik didn't know where we were...the great forest was just that...and we had managed to carve out an ok life here...but there was always the fear he would find us...and it would be all over.

I turned off the shower and dried off. 6:55. Still plenty of time before the day really would begin. I walked to the tiny kitchen and made coffee. I really didn't like it, but...I needed something to occupy my mind.

After the coffee finished I took a mug and filled it with the hot liquid. I sat down at the table and began to sip at it. It wasn't too bad. Bitter...but so was I in so many ways.

I had been given full freedom fighter status only two years ago...but I had proven to be a worthwhile addition to the group. I had been saved during Robotnik's coup...my parents...to this day I don't know if they are dead or Robians...but I've had good friends do their best to be my parents. Sonic and Sally...they've been wonderful to me and I can't ever think how I will repay them.

I had left some maps of Mobius on the table the night before and I scanned them as I drank my coffee. Robotnik had been quiet...and that was never good...we were afraid he was going after other settlements, but we had no proof yet. Sonic and I were going to have to find out...but it would be dangerous and we would be gone for an extended period of time.

I looked out the window and saw a few soldiers walking the streets...probably going home from night watch. We were not under curfews or martial law, but we tried our best to keep the people feeling safe. It had helped when we were able to rescue a group of fifty from being roboticized a few months ago.

I was snapped back to reality when my watch began to beep. I touched the watch screen and a small holograpic imagine of Nichole appeared.

"Tails, I hope I have not awkened you, but I wanted to remind you and Sonic about this morning's meeting. We need you both at headquarters no later than eight o clock."

I nodded. "No problem Nichole, I'm already up and we haven't forgotten. I will see you and Sally then."

The hologram nodded and faded away.

Nichole had become a boon to the freedom fighters over the past few years...not just to Sally as when the war first began. She had taken on a physical being of sorts, but was able to work with Rotor and I as well...this had allowed me to create a few new cheats for Robotnik's computer systems. This had allowed us to sneak into his labs and steal valuable information, but we still hadn't translated much into usable speak. It was my hopes that Nichole would be able to break the encryptions and we would find a way to save the Robians.

I heard noise upstairs and knew Sonic was up. I imagine that he got a wake up call from Nichole.

Within a few minutes Sonic was down the stairs and grabbing a cup of coffee. Sonic was fast and sometimes I didn't realize how fast he really was.

"Mornin' Bro! Sleep well last night?"

"Sure did Sonic!" I lied.

Sonic sat down across from me and took a sip of coffee.

"No you didn't lil' bro...I can see it in your eyes. I know you far too well."

I closed my eyes and looked down at my cup. Sonic indeed knew me almost as well as I knew myself.

"You are right...I didn't sleep well. Nightmare again...same one...shadow bots kill you and then me. It never gets any easier...you know."

"What? That dream? That's all it is...I've had my share of them too."

"No Sonic...the dreams are ok...I'm used to them. I'm not used to watching you die. It hurts me deep down...it hurts my soul to watch the one person I genually love die."

Sonic stood up as if to say something stoic, but no words came.

Sonic sat back down and looked me in the eyes.

"Dude, I ain't going ANYWHERE. I'm the fastest thing alive...nothing will catch me!"

I took another sip of my coffee...it was cold and I slid it away.

"Sally wants to talk to us you know..."

Sonic nodded. "Yup, she woke me up. Do you think we are due another trip into Robotnik's teritory?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what she wants us to do. I hope it isn't something too dangerous...we almost died last time."

Sonic laughed. "Dude, we weren't even CLOSE to dying, I just slipped! You worry too much lil bro!"

I smiled. "Well, that's because I have to analyize everything...you know that."

Sonic stood again and I followed suit. I took his cup along with mine and cleaned them before returning them to the cabinet.

"Come on bro, let's see what Sally wants."

Sonic opened the front door and motioned me out. I walked out and we both walked down the main drag of Knothole.

This part of Knothole was not heavily populated and was mostly used by the rebel forces. We had moved the community back and some had even moved underground so that there was less for Robotnik to scan. So far he hadn't found us...or at least we thought he hadn't. I felt deep down that he indeed had an idea where we were, but not enough of one to attack.

Several soldiers saluted as they made their way to the barracks. I saluted back and Sonic gave them a nod. He wasn't really into the whole military thing, but respected the troops more than most people thought. Then again, most people didn't see him in battle...Sonic was different during battle...its like he knew he had to be a hero and knew when to act like it.

We passed the medical center and then arrived at the headquarters. It was small and did not look like a HQ of any type.

That was done on purpose of course as most of the base was underground...that had been Sally's idea back when we first began to build up Knothole. She was as intelligent as she was brave...a trait that I respected and loved about her.

Sonic knocked on the door...a section of door opened and reviled two eyes.

"Vat iz zee password?"

Antoine was on duty this morning. I could tell by the accent right away.

"It's let me in or I'll spin dash the door open." Sonic grunted. "Just let us in Ant!"

"I vill let you in...when you give ze password!"

I pushed by Sonic and gave him the password. "Albatross"

Sonic rolled his eyes and waited for the door to open.

Sonic glared at Antoine as we entered, but it was more in good fun as Ant had only been doing his job.

Antoine closed and bolted the door behind us. He joined with us as we walked down the stairs and into the true Freedom Fighter HQ. The base itself was not large, but it tunneled under Knothole and allowed for emergency evacuation all through the town.

We made our way into the control center and noticed that Sally wasn't the only one waiting for us. Bunnie...Rotor and Marcos wolf were all waiting for us.

I thought it strange that Marcos was here...it had to do with our new mission...I was sure of it.

"Wow...early today. I'm impressed!" Sally said with a wink clearly meant for Sonic.

"Well, ya know I do enjoy being fasionably late, but sometimes I'll make an exception!"

I rolled my eyes at ol' Sonic Suave...but it was who he was...and sometimes it emberassed me.

Sally motioned us over to a large table that had a built in touch screen computer. Rotor and I had built it for her the year before and it had come in handy many times. It was one of the first things I built that I was truly proud of.

We all sat down and Nichole appeared on the table in hologram form. I heard the wolf boy gasp at this and I smiled. It was always fun to see how someone would react to her appearence.

"Good morning Sally. Are you ready to begin?" Nichole asked.

"It speaks?" Marcos said in a shocked voice. "By the Gods!"

I had assumed Marcos was young, but his voice gave his youth away clearly. He had to be younger than even I was.

"Yes Marcos, this is Nichole. She is an AI created by Acornian Scientists during the great war. She is vital to not only our current success, but to our survival here in the forrest."

"Good morning everyone...Sally has asked me to give you some information. I would have called you here earlier, but I needed time to check and confirm the suspecions of our spies."

Sally looked over at me and then to Sonic. She looked quite concerned...and that made me nervious.

"Go on Nichole. Don't leave us in suspense." Sonic said as he began to tap his foot. I glared at him and he stopped tapping.

"It appears that a large number of Robotnik's forces have begun congregating near the old castle of Acorn. We aren't sure why, but we fear he may be planning another attack. My spies have noted over a thousand bots have surrounded the Castle and are awaiting something."

Marcos stood as Nichole finished and a drone shot of Robotropolis was shown on the screen...it was clear that bots...no...Robians were congregating to that location.

"It's true! My mom and dad were Roboticized and they are part of those things! I watched them and followed as far as I dared! If it weren't for Reynard and Diablo, I'd have been taken...they saved me."

Sonic focused and looked over at the wolf child.

"Where exactly are they? I noticed you were alone."

"Gone. Everyone is gone. When...when I ran home to tell my sisters and the others..."

The boy began to cry and Bunnie went to console him.

"Shhh now now shuga, we will find them...I promise! If they've been kidnapped, we can save them..."

"Sonic...do you think Robotnik has them in the Castle...I mean it makes the most sense."

Sonic was enhancing the area around Acorn Castle the best he could and was attempting to see what type of bots were really surrounding it.

"I think so Tails...but...these ain't fightin' droids around the Castle...they really are Robians...but...why?"

The wolf child stopped crying and spoke up again.

"Something sent them there...not sure what. My parents had been Robian for some time...you all knew that...but we kept tabs on them...tried to help them. While we were watching them, something called to them and they started walking. Robotnik called the Robians back for something...I'm afraid he found a way to weaponize them."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Robians are mostly slave labor...while stronger than an average Mobian, they don't have much in the way of tactical ability. They hardly even have a conciouness."

Sonic agreed. "Yeah before we managed to free my Uncle's mind, there wasn't much going on...in...his..."

Sonic looked at me as we both got an idea.

"Power Rings...we might be able to save his parents...at least their minds...then we can figure out what's going on!"

"Nichole...is this possible?" Sally said quickly. "Would the power rings work like they did on Uncle Chuck?"

"I am processing now..." Nichole said. "Inconclusive...we just don't have enough information to know for sure."

Sonic stood. "Sally...what are you wanting us to do? Tails and I already have our own ideas..."

"I think we need to do an old fashioned Freedom Fighter mission." Sally said. "I need to know what is going on and sitting here isn't going to help me learn. I want all of us to go...we are the most experienced and I don't want anyone I don't trust one hundred percent going on this one."

Even before Sonic could voice his opinion, someone else beat him to it.

"Sally you are NOT going on any mission..."

It was St. John and he came in with his arms crossed.

"I am in charge of the secret service and I am not about to let the Princess go out on any mission."

"Geoffry, I was expecting you to go with us. You can watch my back. This isn't going to be debated. We will be leaving within the next two hours. Everyone needs to get their gear and meet me at the ship. We will fly to the outskirts of Robotropolis and then Uncle Chuck will take us into the underground. After that, we will be on our own..."

"Princess, this is suicide!" Geoffry cried. "We are not capable of fighting off hordes of angered Robians."

"Who said we were going to fight anything?" I said. "We are going to observe. If anyone goes in there it will be Sonic and I."

"I will only agree to this if I am guarenteed that the Princess will NOT be in danger."

Sonic raised his hand. "I swear she won't be in any danger."

Geoffry growled. "It's your ass if she is hurt then. I'll put you in prison for the rest of your life."

Sonic shrugged. "Whatever."

The little wolf stood up and growled. "You aren't going without me either! It's my family and clan that was taken!"

Bunnie and Antoine had already left to prepare. It was clear that the old gang was back together again...

God I hoped that my dream hadn't been an omen of things to come.

"Sonic! Tails! Come zis way! Quick!" Antonie said as he ran back up the steps.

Sonic was out of the room before I could even get out of my seat. By the time I made it to the entrance, I found out what had shocked Antoine.

Canus wolf...was lying at the front steps...bleeding and barely alive.

Before I could even call for Dr. Quack, he seemed to appear out of nowhere. The doctor knelt down and checked the wolf's vitals.

"He is weak...very weak. Come on boys, help me get him to the medical center. I am not strong enough to carry him."

Geoffry and Sonic both picked the bulky wolf up and carried him to center. I followed with the sobbing Marcos in tow. I put my arm around him and sat him down in the waiting room.

"Don't worry bud...Dr. Quack is the best there is. He will fix your friend right up!"

Marcos sniffled and managed to calm himself. "Really?"

"He's fix me up before...I was just as bad off...really, your clansmen is in the best hands we have."

The boy sighed and calmed down. "I hope your right...we are the only two left!"

I frowned. "That's not true. We will save the others and try our best to help your parents. We all know how you feel here. We all lost our parents and many friends."

"All of you have lost your parents?" The boy asked.

"I have lost my whole family...Sonic's are roboticized, Bunnie is alone...Antoine's dad died in battle...Sally's parents are missing and presumed dead...her brother is also missing as well. So, yeah we know exactly how you are feeling."

The wolf's tears flowed again and he embraced me. I didn't really know what to do, so I hugged him back.

After a few minutes Sally arrived and I pointed her in the direction of Sonic and the others. She seemed in better spirits than before, but I wasn't sure if it was because her plan was accepted, or that she got to go on a mission with Sonic agian.

It seemed like hours passed, but Dr. Quack finally came out and he seemed to be in good spirits.

"Marcos, your friend will be ok. He is sedated, but he is alive and will be fine. He had lost a lot of blood, but I've managed to stabilize him."

Marcos ran back with Dr. Quack and I followed.

Canus was asleep and looked like he indeed would be fine...eventually.

I looked over at Sonic. "Yo...Sonic...did he tell you anything before the doc sedated him?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah bro...the Robians...they did this. Robotnik is indeed trying to force them to become military droids. We must be hurting him more than we thought."

Sally nodded at us and took her leave. Sonic blushed a little and smiled.

"Tails, we've got work to do. We need to get a power ring...and hope one will get the job done."

I nodded and watched as Geoffry left as well. We made it to the door and I realized Marcos was still looking at his friend.

"Well are you coming? He will be fine, if you want to help your family you can't sit here."

The wolf looked at me and nodded.

I had gone home and picked up three body armor vests and two blasters...I didn't have a third, although I knew Sonic would just grab one off a broken bot.

Before I walked back out I realized I had forgotten my pocket computer and ran upstairs to get it. I stopped by my desk and grabbed the computer and checked the battery. It was at nintey percent so I hoped it would be enough.

When I made it outside I gave the wolf a weapon and one of the protection vests. He seemed confused and was about to refuse them.

"Bro...you need that vest. Getting hit by a SwatBOT blast will kill you. This will absorb the blast and let you live."

The boy quickly took of his tunic and replaced it with the armor.

"The gun will also give you a chance if you are attacked up close. This weapon will melt a bot at a hundred yards, but will be highly inaccurate. If you are within fifty yards, it will be guarenteed to hit as long as you actually took time to aim a shot."

The wolf looked at the weapon and attached the holster to his shoulder.

"Thank you Tails. You didn't have to help me...yet...here you are."

"It's what we do Marcos. We have to help each other...because no one else will."

We arrived at the ship...everyone was there...I swallowed hard

It was time...

Another mission...

I hoped and prayed we'd all come back alive.

We'd done this at least fifty times now...and come back...

We were experienced...

I put my hand on the wolf's back. "Come on...let's go."

We all got on the plane and I watched the hatch close.

No turning back now.


End file.
